Wireless tags using RFID technologies are prevalent in various fields, such as a payment service of making a payment for goods by holding a wireless tag over a reader, and an information provision service of providing information pertaining to the location of a reader by holding a wireless tag over the reader.
For example, PTL 1 describes a technology using a wireless tag. The wireless tag described in PTL 1 includes a switch for turning on/off wireless communications with a detection apparatus. The wireless tag is installed in a door of a building. The detection apparatus drives a call bell in the interior of a room when the apparatus detects a radio wave signal that is transmitted from the wireless tag upon depression of the switch by a visitor.